The present invention relates to a man-machine interface system for a process controller, which controls and monitors the operation and processes of an injection molding machine or the like. In particular, the invention relates to such a man-machine interface system which can display a specified. picture as an interruption on its display in response to an interrupt picture display request by means of a direct picture select button.
A conventional man-machine interface system of a process controller for an injection molding machine or the like includes a display, which may be a liquid crystal panel, a picture data controller for controlling the pictures which are displayed on the display, and direct picture select buttons for requesting the display of interrupt pictures on the display in order to set control requirements and/or monitor operating conditions with the controller. In response to an interrupt picture display request with one of the buttons, a specified picture is displayed as an interruption on the display.
This man-machine interface system generally has a plurality of direct picture buttons. Each of the direct picture buttons corresponds to a group defined by dividing items according to their types, such as a controlled object or an, operated object. For example, the buttons, respectively correspond to groups of objects, such as clamping/extrusion, injection/measurement, production control, operation clamping, and maintenance. The conventional system further includes interrupt picture definition tables, which define the pictures for the interrupt display in response to the interrupt picture display request by the buttons, each within the range of each of the groups corresponding to the buttons. When one of the buttons is operated, the picture defined by the associated table is displayed as an interruption.
The items of the interrupt pictures grouped for the respective direct picture select buttons are hierarchically distributed. The conventional system further includes a subordinate picture select button, which can be operated to display a subordinate picture as an interruption in the condition for displaying an interrupt picture by means of a direct picture select button.
By only operating a direct picture select button of the conventional system, the most superordinate picture defined by the associated table is displayed. The interrupt picture definition tables, however, are only those set by the system maker, which cannot be changed by users. Therefore, some users cannot display interrupt pictures for frequently used items by only operating direct picture select buttons. In order to display these pictures, there is a need to operate direct picture select buttons and the subordinate picture select button. As a result, the functions of the direct picture select buttons may not be effectively used. In particular, if the hierarchy is deep, there is a need to operate the subordinate picture select button many times for the desired picture. This lowers the operability of picture selection for interrupt display.